paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids Creepypasta Episode
Summary Ryder brings an old VHS tape of an old episode of Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids and there's more then he bargened for when they get sucked into it Story (We open on Ryder Katie Ace Danny and Rubble watching TV) Danny:Like wow the Protoplasmic Pasma Phantom was a pain in the ass. Ryder:Yeah and the Glowing Energy Beast was bullshit. (Goes down to garage) Ace:Where are you going? Ryder:Down to the garage. Katie:Marshall once helped me round up kittens. Ace:And what about Skye Rocky Chase and Zuma? Danny:And like Everest and Tracker. Rubble:(Watches an Episode of Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids) Frank is sill like Dally and Veronica and Scraggy. But Ruffy is the silliest of them alll I also like Roughy Ruffy's nephew. Ace:Roughy was one of the reasons the show was going down hill. Katie:Like Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. (Ryder comes back up with a VCR and a VHS tape) Danny:Hey Ryder what's that? Ryder:An old VCR. This is what they had before DVDs. Katie:And that? Ryder:A VHS tape of a cartoon. come on I'll show it to you. (Scene changer:PAW Patrol symbol) (Ryder hooks it up to the TV screen) Ryder:OK let's do this. (Does the thing where they have movies about astronauts) Ace:What the Hell? (Sparks start just like the Supernatural Scooby-Doo crossover episode) (They get sucked into the TV) Danny:Like what just....? (They scream at each other) All:You're in a cartoon! (Looks at theirselves) I'm in a cartoon. Ryder:Allright this is a dream it's got to be a..(Danny slaps him)Dude. (Shakes his head back and forth) Danny:It's not a dream. Holy crap. Ace:Did you see that light did we just get sucked into the TV? Katie:Maybe this is a Supernatural thing or something. Ace:I don't know how to respond to that. Ryder:Gang what the Hell? Danny:Like I don't know Ryder. Whoa. (sees something it's The Mystery Patroller) Ryder:What the? Katie:How did the van get here? Ryder:I had the keys in my pocket? Wait is that what's bugging you? Seriously? Are freaked out it's weird are calm? it's not weird. Are we animated? It's weird. Katie:It's beyond weird. Ryder:Well this is our thing and we gotta do it. Danny:Like how? Ryder:Same as always. (Cuts to them speeding in the van) Ryder:(OS)We drive. (They make it to a soda shop) Katie:A soda shop? Really? (Into the parking lot) Ryder:Look let's just head inside and see what we can see. (Sees something) Ryder:Oh my god. Ace:Th-th-th-that's... Ryder:That's The Clue Machine. Danny:We're not in just any cartoon. Katie:We're in Ruffy-Ruff. (We dissolve to inside they walk in Danny looks around his POV he sees them acts like Dean Winchester) Danny:That's the freakin Ruffy gang. (They look over to see Ruffy in a booth enjoying a milkshake) Ryder:Boy this is great. Danny:Like come on guys. (They end dance and walk to their booth Frank has his arm around Dally and Scraggy and Veronica high five each other) Dally:Jeepers those sure we some super groovy tunes. (Cuts to Mystery Patrol) Scraggy:(OS)Like I'm ready for some super groovy food. (The Mystery Patrol talk) Ryder:These guys are silly just look at them. (Cuts to them in the booth and Frank has a newspaper they all laugh probably sharing jokes) (Cuts back to Mystery Patrol) Ryder:My parents said to me and Ranger that they grew up watching Ruffy-Ruff. Katie:Yeah only we do what they do too. Ace:Might as well go over and talk to them. (They walk over to the booth Ruffy is slurping on his milkshake) Ryder:Uh hi. (Nervous chuckle) Ruffy:Huh? Ryder:I'm Ryder this is Katie Ace Danny and Rubble.(They wave) Mind if we join you? (The gang look at each other) Frak:Of course not we got plenty of room. I'm Frank and this is(We pan through the group)Veronica Scraggy or Orville but we mostly call him Scraggy and Ruffy-Ruff. (Cuts to Dally slurping on a milkshake) Frank:(OS)And Dally. (They sit down) Frank:Excuse me ma'am. Five more milkshakes for our new friends here. Waitress:Coming up. Scraggy:Like ya know the only thing we're famous for is our eating skills. (Cuts to a wall with pictures of them eating) Ruffy:(OS)Yummy yummy yummy. (Cuts back to them) Ace:So you guys seem to be celebrating something. Veronica:We are. We just solved the mystery of the Zombie Beekeeper. Danny:Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Zombie! Veronica:Relax it was only a man in a mask. Well beekeeper suit with a zombie face in the blinds. Dally:But that's not the only thing we're celebrating. Frank:Yeah what we're really are celebraing the fact that Ruffy's been named as one of the heirs to a fortune. Dally:Yeah left by an old cornel. Scraggy:Like that's right. This dog this dog here dude saved him in a fish pond as a pup when us as little kids caught the Fish Pond Monster. Ruffy:I'm a hero. (Does napkin like a cape and Scraggy blows on it) (Everyone laughs) Katie:(Grabs newspaper)Ok ok. So he's dead now right? (Frank with an upset look) Frank:Yeah....Of cancer. Ryder:Give us a sec. (They get out to talk to each other) Danny:Are we gonna play along or something? Ace:Play...? (looks over to Clue Kids and back to her friends) There are no words in this newspaper except the headline Danny. (They look at the newspaper cuts back to them talking) Ace:We're trying to get out of here but instead you're hanging out with Scooby-Doo. Danny:(Affinded and gasp over this)How dare you! Ryder:Stop it! Just stop it! we gotta keep cool. (Waitress brings the food and milkshakes) Katie:Maybe we can help them solve the mystery. Frank:I don't know gang. This sounds like the begin of a mystery. (Ruffy slurps his milkshake as the gang come back) Ryder:Hey we're mystery solvers to. Can we come? Frank:Sure. In fact I think it's high time we hit the road. (The Mystery Patrol sit down and suck on their milkshakes) Scraggy:Time for road food. Ruffy:Uh-huh road food. (They make sandwiches) Danny:Like oh heck yes! (He and Rubble do the same) Danny:(With a mouthful as Rubble also has a mouthful)Ryder Katie Ace! Look how big our mouths are. (They have emberessed looks as they sigh) (We fade to them driving at the red light) Frank:Hey why don't you guys follow us up to Gashly Manor? Ryder:Sure just don't try to go too fast. Frank:Well the Clue Machine is a lot faster then it looks but we'll go slow if you don't wanna race even through it's against the law. Ryder:I'm gamed for driving safe. Frank:Man I like this kid. (Light turns green they drive the speed limit) (A shadowy figure follows) (They make it) Scraggy:This....This is where they're having the will read? Ruffy:(Gulps)I'm scared. Danny:The Green Ghost of Gashly Mansion. Katie:What? Danny:That's the episode we're in I've seen it like a thousand times. (We fade to inside where elderly people and young people are already waiting for the will) Dr. Gashly:Attenchon everyone as you all know I am Dr Gashly the rightful hair to this mansion. (The gang give Danny looks) Danny:Shut up. Dr.Ghasly:My uncle was a bit odd his only directions were to play this record for you. Danny:Yeah classic vineal. (Turns it on) Voice:Greetins y'all Linda,Michael,Raphael,Mindy,Joshua, and my old friend Ruffy-Ruff. (Ruffy gives a smile) Voice:You're all gonna receive a share of my fortune. Providin ya spend the night here in the old family mansion.Oh one more thing the house is haunted. Rubble&Ruffy:Haunted?! (Thruder goes off when they said it) Voice:Yes haunted and those of you who don't stay his or her share of my fortune will go to the others. Now good night and plesant dreams y'all. (Evil chuckle) (Ruffy gulps) Ruffy:Oh boy. Ryder:Now that can't be leggal! Katie:Besides this place isn't haunted. Veronica:Things like this happen all the time. Ryder:Yeah maybe in a car......(Danny puts his hand over Ryder's mouth) (Veronica leaves) Ryder:What's with you? Danny:They don't know that they're in a...(Waves hand back and forth)C word and we're not gonna tell them. Ryder:Ok ok! Shesssh! Katie:If you've seen this episode then why can't we just skip to the end? Danny:Cause it's the journey. Ryder:Alright! Dr.Gashly:I will hope you all have a restful night sleep. If you ever wake up.(Laughs minyacly Scraggy and Ruffy gulp over this) Danny:Turns out he's the bad guy. Ace:You don't say. Frank:Well gang I think we should turn in to bed. Rubble:(Yawns)Boy am I tired. (We fade to the boys room Ruffy is scared) Frank:Don't worry Ruff we'll spend the night with you now let's hit the sack. (Cuts to the girls room) Dally:Only one of the best cases we ever solved. Veronica:So there. Ace:OK? (Cuts to hallway a ghost is roaming through the hallways and into Michael's room who is brushing his teeth) Michael:What the? (The ghost has a knife and blood curtling scream is heard) (Cuts to hall way) Scraggy:What was that? Veronica:I don't know but it came from cousin Michael's room. (They run to it inside Dally touches it) Dally:Oh no! Danny:Wait wait wait no. This can't be right the dummy bodies don't show up until later. Ryder:Danny this isn't a dummy this is blood. (Dally gasps as Ryder yanks the blanket off) Ryder:He-He's dead. like like really actually dead. (Cuts to Danny then to the blood in Michael's hand then to Veronica) Veronica:Jinkies! (Cuts to blood in bed then to Frank and Dally) Dally:Jeepers! (Cuts to the knife in his back then to Scraggy) Scraggy:Zoinks! (Cuts to his pale dead face then to Ruffy) Ruffy:Ru-Roh! (Cuts to Danny) Danny:Son of a bitch! (Outside bats are flapping and thunder goes off) (Inside they have their clothes on) Katie:This poor man. Frank:Well we got a mystery. Danny:Look for clues! Oh boy. Veronica:We should look for evidence and fluids. Ruffy:Uh-huh. (They leave) Ace:Fluids? Danny:Gang this is not how things went down in the episode.I remember everything that happed in Ruffy-Ruff! Katie:Let me guess nobody got stabbed in the back and ended up in a pool of their own blood? Danny:That's right. Ryder:So if that man can die for real in this cartoon which could mean we can too. Rubble:Who cares if we die!? Ruffy-Ruff could die and im not gonna let that happen! Like Apollo the Super Pup I'd take a bullet for Ruffy. (In the lounge they talk) (And a figure is at the window) Scraggy:Z-Z-Zoinks! LOOK! (It is the one from earlier it enters Frank attacks it) Ryder:Not today freak! (The Curtin reveals it to be) Ryder Katie Ace Danny & Rubble:Ranger? Scraggy:Like you know this kid? Danny:Yeah he's he's a friend of ours and Ryder's twin brother who's in the army. Dally:Neat-o. Ryder:Ranger the Ruffy gang. (Cuts to them they do Scooby-Doo gang poses) (Cuts back to the mystery patrol) Scraggy:Ranger? It sounds like a name in the army. (Laughs) Ranger:(Confused and shakes Scraggy's hand)It's pleasure to meet you. (Ruffy comes in to do it as well) Ruffy:Nice to meet you too. Ranger:Ryder Katie Ace Danny Rubble. This dog is goofy. (Cuts to Danny) Danny:Yup. Ace:Ranger how did you get here? Ranger:Well I was looking for you at the Lookout when... (Flashback he enters) Ranger:Ace I made a date for you and me tonight on lover's peak and they say it's haunted by a ghost and...... Don't get mad if I bring Katie Ryder Danny and Rubble......Hello Ryder? Katie? Ace? Danny? Rubble? (Scenes from earlier happen) Ranger:Ryder? (Then we see he's looking at the TV he gets sucked in too) Ranger:(VO)I saw purple sparks and a flash of light and then I knew was that I was in this world. (Looks at them racing off) Ranger:(VO wile in flashback he says hey!)I saw you race off and I've been trying to catch up ever since. (Flashback ends) Ryder:Hmm that's weird maybe this is all connected. Veronica:Mind if we help out? Ranger:Sure. Frank:We got a mystery to solve. (Screaming is heard they investigate) (They find the other peoples rooms they are shot sliced chopped and hit in the back with an axe) Dally:Now that's just sickening. Ryder:(Sounds like he's gonna throw up)I think I'm gonna be sick. Scraggy:We like leave right? Frank:NO! Veronica:Come on gang. (They leave the room then to the parlor) Frank:Ok gang let's split up and look for clues. Ryder, you and your gang see what you can dig up. The Clue Kids which is us'll see what we can find. Ryder:You got it Frank. (Cuts to Mystery Patrol gang) Ranger:This crap is only gonna get us killed. Rubble:Yeah, I'm so scared. Danny:Me too. (Ryder spots a clue) Ryder:Hey look a clue. (Points to a puddle of stuff) Danny:Like zoinks, a black puddle just like in the episode The Curse Of The Queen Of The Dark Puddle. Ace:It's not a puddle it's extoplasum. This gets left behind by real ghosts a lot. Rubble:You're saying that this cartoon is haunted? (They start to feel cold) Danny:Damn it's freezing in here man! Rubble:What the Hell is the matter with this place?! (Purple lights start possessing toys) Ryder:What the? Ace:LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!! (They run out cuts to Ruffy Gang) Scraggy:I remember the time we like tried to eat the man in the hot dog costume. (Does goofy Shaggy laugh) Ruffy:Yeah the guy was angry. (Does Scooby-Doo laugh) Frank:Hey look. (Shows them an empty bottle of corn syrup) Veronica:Corn syrup? Dally:And it's empty. Scraggy:Like what the heck would a giggling green ghost want to do with an empty bottle of corn syrup? Frank:I don't know but it's a clue. (Ruffy comes over with some thred) Dally:Look Ruffy's found a clue. Veronica:Thred? What would a ghost need with this? Dally:I don't know. Scraggy:Like look here man. (Finds a trunk full of money)I like found the fortune. Veronica:It's a fine mistake Scraggy. Scraggy:Mistake? Like What do you mean? Veronica:I mean this is counterfeit money. (The lights go out) Frank:What the? (They blinker the gang feel cold and the ghost appears at Frank roaring an unearthly roar it's about to grab him they run we then brake into a chase) Frank:Run,RUN! (The Ruffy Ruff and the Clue Kids theme song plays they run up to doors they have the classic door to door chase scene and one has Rougy (Ruffy's nephew)Makes a cameo running looking like he's ready to fight they then continue the ghost goes through a door they board it up (Mostly the Clue Kids they board up all the doors it comes through the one it went to Dally think it was cheating then Frank grabs her hand they run it flies through the air and they turn around the ghost follows they are in vases Dally sees it they then run out of the vases cuts to hall) Scraggy:(OS)GUYS?! (They run into each other knocking each other down like bowling pins the lights do it again the ghost comes they head into girls bed room) Frank:We've got to stop this ghost. Dally:We almost did. (Points to Ryder)Ryder had him by the thigh. Ranger:(Double take)He what? Ryder:I almost caught him that's the point. Veronica:Guys for the last time there are no such things as ghosts. (Lights Frits out again he glasses fog up she gasps takes them off and wipes off the lenses the lights are out now the ghost comes in cuts to gang) Dally:Oh no! Veronica:(Puts glasses back on)That costume looks really....(Cuts to ghost)Real. (Cuts back to scene Frank charges at him) Frank:I'll get him! Ryder:Frank,dont! Category:Death Category:Deaths Category:Dead Category:Dark Category:Murder Category:Scary Category:Depressing Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Ace Sorensen Category:Danny Category:Rubble Category:Katie Category:Ryder Category:Ranger